Transcript Alpha-1
Major Rikov Petrov Budenny: Admiral Calliope, w have such news for you. Admiral Calliope looked at Rikov while reading the newspaper about Vince Lestrade, who was assassinated by UEF forces. Expeditionary Admiral Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope: Major Rikov, what is it? I was reading the news about our forces just assassinated Vince Lestrade. Major Rikov, who was holding the folders, gave it to Admiral Calliope. Admiral Calliope: So, what is this? Major Rikov: Sir, our spies find out that the guys in the blue outfits was Bio Int. Admiral Calliope spits hot cocoa into the floor. Admiral Calliope: WHAT?! The guys are Bio Int?! Major Rikov: You said it, boss. According to intel, they have an entity known as XV. Possibly some alien. According to that, its virus can be passed by infected people. Admiral Calliope: This is a disgrace! How could they create such thing?! Major Rikov: We also received more intel. A rival of Bio Int, known as MBORF, appears to be led by the even more myterious Overseer. The organization was known for the production of advanced weapons along with the undergoing development of robots, cyborgs, teleportation, weapon warp-in technology, and possibly much more. Admiral Calliope: Sacrebleu. Get China on the phone! I want some of the rare earth elements be shared for this! Admiral Calliope and Major Rikov went out to head towards New York by DSS Aleksander alongside their officers. Everyone looked at Manhattan Island, which was contained by Federation forces. Admiral Calliope: This is a disaster, how could both rivals would try to create the New World Order? However, an explosion was heard in New York, in which an alarm was caused. Colonel Walter Amsel: One of our divisions have been attacked! Admiral of the Military Vassily Aleksander Petrenko: Our divisions were already been under attack! Marshal General [[Daladier Gerard Calliope: It appears that MBORF has sent their best forces, consisted of Class-4 soldiers, Vorpal soldiers, Leviathans, and Fenixes. They also sent Spartan soldiers to stop them. Those forces have ambushed every one of our best soldiers, we need to strike fast before they will rip our forces to shreds. Admiral Calliope: I already got that, Grandie. The United States Armed Forces were notified that one of our divisions were under attack. Admiral Vassily: Comrade cousin-in-law, MBORF jsut released the robots against our men especially the US Armed Forces! Admiral Calliope: Heh. Do they think they'll be gunned down by our best forces and allies? Grandie just sent multiple drones to battle the intruders. The aerial drones will take care of them, while the ground drones will take care of the Leviathans. Armeesgruppengeneral Heinrich Rudolph Amsel: What about the Vorpal soldiers? Admiral Calliope: Flamethrowers. They'll burn 'em out. A Class-4 alarm has been sounded, alongside the Class-3, Class-2, and Class-5 alarms. Grossenflottenadmiral Paul George Jackson: Our outlying forces were being threatened by something before they were eradicated! Marine Corps Commandant Dimitri Bodarenko Sr.: Our forces must have encountered a new super-soldier. According to intel, it was a woman that was capable of using people as powers. We need to shut her down before neither of our men were used as energy. Luftwaffemarschall Marshall Peter Patton: Our EMP missiles and grenades will do the work, but I doubt she might kill us. General Amsel: What? A she?! This robot is killing our troops! Admiral Vassily: I don't think so man. She's going to use our best troops as energy! Admiral Jackson: No shit, sherlock! Luftwaffenmarschall Patton: I don't believe this....... this robot is using everyone as energies! Admiral Calliope: Grandie, what is this girl you all noticed about? General Daladier: Kareleinne-08, also known as Kary. Created by Askad himself, she begins to use anyone of us into energy. We have set up a trap just for them - we have surrounded Manhattan Island with Electro-Magnetic-Pulse towers, turrets, tanks, and others in order to contain the violence. Admiral Calliope: Estimated time of containment? General Daladier: Five minutes. Our forces were retreating when I told them the orders to pull back and let the EMP strikes do their work. The shields will do the work in order to contain it. Admiral Calliope: Good! I don't wanna see this! ---- Colonel Valery Makarov: Sir! General Daladier has announced that they're pulling back before the shielding! Captain Grant Dimitri Victor Sherman: Good! We gotta drive in this civilian vehicles! Sergeant Dimitri Harkov Petrenko: Get on the fucking vehicles! Members of the 4th Marine Expeditionary Force were boarding the abandoned civilian vehicles. As they are driving from the area, Fenixes and helicopters begin to chase them. Corporal Andrey Harkov Petrenko: Chyort! They are getting onto us! Open fire! The Marines open fire on the Fenixes and the helicopters as they still chase them. Staff Sergeant Scarlet James Twilight Rangers: SAY HELLO TO MAH LIL FRIEND! Sergeant Scarlet fires his SMAW at the closest Fenix. As Scarlet was reloading, a sign whacked behind him. This caused all to look at him in shock, and horror. Vorpal Soldier #1: Oh mah god! He's been whacked! Class-4 Soldier #1: He's been hit! Private Bashar al-Bubabi: Is he okay? REDACTED! Kareleinne-08: Stop the freaking recording! I said stop the freaking recording, dammit! Xero: Could someone give Scarlet the freaking ice-bags?! Omega: He need some help! Askad: Someone's gonna help him! Overseer: Sherman, give him some ice bags! Captain Sherman: But I don't have it! I don't wanna pee on those ice bags! *Cries like a baby* Kareleinne-8 and all: Doo-doo-head. There was static, and the recording just follows. Sergeant Scarlet: Thanks for the ice-bags, now let's get the recording back. Gunfires and missiles were heard as the marines were retreating. Captain Sherman: C'mon, you bastards! Do y'all wanna see Princess Twilight Sparkle shit?! Class-4 Soldier #2: Sherman, you are so random. All: Yeah. The marines who used the civilian vehicles noticed Kareleinne-08, but Sherman himself was apparently hit by another sign. An irritated sigh from Admiral Calliope was heard as they noticed Sherman has been whacked. Captain Sherman: Ouch. Two minutes later, the recording goes back on, and the marines were driving their way to the bridge. Captain Sherman: C'mon, we can make it! Admiral Calliope: Savior Actual, this is Mir. You have 60 seconds till the shield blocks. The marines themselves finally drives themselves out of the Island from the bridge to the mainland. Admiral Calliope: Initiate Protocol Alpha-1, Grandie. The EMP shields were being activated, blocking every entrances and exits from leaving Manhattan Island. Admiral Calliope: Glad you boys made it. I was hoping you and your boys were left behind! 4th MEF Personnel: Yeah, we know. Captain Sherman: But what about Manhattan Island? Admiral Calliope: Don't worry guys, we'll take it back. The operators looked at Manhattan Island, which was under the influence of the EMP shields. ''-----------'' 'The Mobile Command Vehicle, used by the UEF and the US, was seen. Inside was several officers and soldiers. '''Admiral Calliope: We need to take that city back before they would destroy the town! We're going to create a rapid deployment force consisted of the 4th Marine Expeditionary Force, the Force Recon, the Strike Force Heroes, GlobeX, and a few others! GlobeX Leader: Are you sure about this, sir? This needs more force! Commander James: The GlobeX Leader's right, we're gonna need a force! But why us? Admiral Calliope: Because it's what I do. I want all bridges to be secured. Category:Transcripts Category:Recordings Category:Random recordings Category:Transcript bloopers